


Hooked

by luffywhatelse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, Ed x Winry, EdxWin, F/M, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, Humor, Romance, bra - Freeform, edward x winry, fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffywhatelse/pseuds/luffywhatelse
Summary: Maybe I shouldn’t have, but I couldn’t help it. So I began to regularly spend inordinate amounts of time watching her, I admit it.Then one day, during my daily observation routine, I realized I couldn’t see the elastic of her bra: the fabric of the top wrapped perfectly around her light skin. Since then and for a few days, that was my new game: to find out if she had a bra or not.





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> *Tiny note* Ed and Win are still fifteen and they’re not together, of course.

_What the hell is happening to me?!? It’s just Winry! And then… she’s not pretty at all! –_ That was what I had always thought. And I’ve been thinking about it for years.  
She sat in her place – she had always been a thorough girl – and took out her work tools, the automail to fix and, before starting to work, she tucked her corn silk hair in a green bandana. Then she began tinkering, very focused. So caught up she didn’t noticed I was watching her from a distance. I didn’t want her to know, who knows what she’d have thought otherwise. She would probably send me away accusing me of breaking her concentration and I didn’t even want to interfere with her work.  
But she attracted me like a mermaid. Maybe I shouldn’t have, but I couldn’t help it. So I began to regularly spend inordinate amounts of time watching her, I admit it. Even one night when I woke up because I was terribly thirsty. It was half past two in the morning, she was still bending over the table and, to me, looking at her sounded better than going back to sleep.  
I wonder what happened to me but her blue eyes, long blond hair, those long legs,  _that body_ … It was as if she had frosting all over her body! Whatever she was doing was beautiful and seductive: from how she held her hair back to how she bent to talk to me or granny.  
I had learned to love the outline of her lips, the slightly impertinent curve of her turned up nose, even to study the earrings (the ones I had given her) she adorned her earlobes with, just above the gentle curve of her neck. Then her bangs falling casually from right to left across her forehead, the long locks of hair on either side of her face. Trying to see the bra under her usual black tube top when the warmer weather arrived and she needed to open up her jumpsuit revealing her belly button.  
Then one day, during my daily observation routine, I realized I couldn’t see the elastic of her bra: the fabric of the top wrapped perfectly around her light skin. Since then and for a few days, that was my new game: to find out if she had a bra or not.  
Until one afternoon, when an unpredictable moment occurred. After I spent a few extra hours faking indifference and secretly looking at her, I forgot a book in her lab. So I went back to take it. She was there, with her big blue eyes, near the door talking to Granny. Then she looked at me. I felt such a thrill in my chest, mumbled something, grabbed my book and walked awkwardly past her.  
But in my haste, something pulled my automail arm. I raised my mechanical hand and saw that it was caught in her top.   
The back of my hand on her breast. If you know what I mean.  
I think I turned purple while she was all like “oh no!” and “sorry”. Winry talked in a low voice, almost a little embarrassed. A tone that I didn’t expect to hear from her.  
I didn’t really know what to do: with a book in my left hand, I was that close to her and I could barely breathe. Granny was visibly annoyed, but there wasn’t much we could do about it, we were tied with each other and had to untie us somehow. I put the book on the floor and helped Winry but she beat me to it and took off her top, to my dismay.   
“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” my voice turned into a high pitched shriek, my mouth suddenly dry and my eyes transfixed on her chest.  
“Trust me. it’s easier this way,” Winry told me very calmly.  
She revealed a black lace bra underneath and I gasped but couldn’t look away.

_Hydrogen Helium Lithium Beryllium Boron Carbon Nitrogen Oxygen Fluorine…_

Once I’d partially regained lucidity, Winry momentarily released her grip and I began to tinker with the protruding bolt the cotton yarn was hooked on, but the situation didn’t seem to improve. My concentration was gone. Vanished, evaporated. Instead of helping us, Granny moved away, telling us she was too busy to waste time like that.  
“Do you mind if we step into better light?” she suggested and dragged me closer to the window. Her scent began to reach my nostrils and if I let it, it would consume my senses. Boy, did she smell good! Her top was soaked with her perfume and, with a sense of inevitability, adrenaline made me gasp and paralyzed my fingers. I stiffened, feeling my body react to her scent, but couldn’t help myself and breathed in her aroma, heady with the scent of flowers and musk or maybe…no, she just smelled good, I thought ridiculously. Not like perfume though. Just good. I couldn’t really put a definition to the scent but it turned me on and, before I could stop myself I inhaled; it was like a drug, intoxicating. There was a combination of her scent and mine laced together; it was on my skin, on my hair – my body was absorbing it by touching her.  
I turned to face her. I knew what her scent did to me but she laid her hand against the fabric, gently running it. She was completely absorbed in the task and didn’t realize how beautiful she appeared to me; there was nothing in the world that resembles her at all. Her eyes were glinting in the light.  
Winry looked up at me and suddenly I was more than nervous. A flash of terror washed over me and I was stunned by its intensity. I didn’t understand why or what had caused it though. She’d helped me dozens of times. Why was I so intimidated? Nothing really had changed, but I sensed that something inside of me had shifted. My body shivered in response to her touch and, embarrassed, I lowered my gaze.   
“Are you okay?” she asked softly. The blow of hot air against my ear pulls an explosion of sensations deep inside me.   
I looked into her blue eyes, then back down again. “Yes,” I whispered.   
Taking a deep breath, I moved closer and tried to concentrate properly. _Better to get it over with,_ I thought as I felt my pulse starting to rise. Our heads were very close and I could see the line of her lips a few inches from my mouth. _Is it me or the air between us seems so charged it practically sizzles?_ – I was afraid I might combust. My pulse spikes to an impossible rate. The more I felt her breath, the more I wanted to get out of her way as soon as possible. “Would you mind sitting down? I’m tired of keeping my arm in this position…and you’re a bit taller than I’m used to,” I admitted. I would do anything to get out of that situation.  
Winry almost smiled, but she complied by moving over to a chair. This brought me at a particular fine prospect: her breast seen from above. I would enjoy exploring those soft, luscious curves. I’d like to enjoy everything of her with no distractions. No interruptions except her soft sighs –  _just like the one she let escape as her hands moves up to grasp the cotton yarn_ … - I shooked my head – _what the heck am I thinking?! –_ and grasped the yarn, then looked into her eyes a moment before I tugged the fabric out of the screw. “Fuck it!“ I said and tore off the thread.  
My body had a little backward motion and, as in a dream, I saw her body follow mine and felt like my face was on fire.  
"Thank goodness, I’m glad I wore a bra!” she laughed, while I saw nothing funny about it at all and indeed I almost choked. She stepped back and stretched out her hand to take back the top that was now unstitched, then she kept her eyes on it without wearing it. Winry took another step back and I was having trouble breathing with her right there in front on me wearing nothing but a bra.   
Then she eliminated the distance between us, I gasped and looked away but she grabbed the automail saying “Let me see if it’s all in one piece”. Her skin was still uncovered, fair and soft. And she acted as if it was normal, while my head was about to explode.   
She abruptly put my arm down, “It’s all right of course! My automails are the best!“ she said amused as she glanced at me. "As for my top, never mind, now I’ll go change!”   
Winry gave me one last look before leaving and, unexpectedly smiled. It was a priceless sight and I faltered, my cheeks flushed even more than before.   
She would drive me insane, eventually. I was certain.  
_That crazy Gearhead!_


End file.
